A Wild Lion Turnabout
by The Lamplight Detective
Summary: "I cannot believe I'm saying this but... how would you like to be my assistant?"  A traffic accident leads Miles Edgeworth to recruit lawyer-in-training, Tori Harper, as his assisant and a complex mystery soons reveals itself as they embark on their career together. First in a series.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER**

**All these characters (except Tori) are the property of Capcom and all the awesome people there. **

**The story is set after Phoenix Wright: Trials and Tribulations and before the events of Apollo Justice and Miles Edgeworth Investigations**

**Hey The idea for this fic came from a dream (laugh). Ever since then, I've wanted to write it. And now I am! XD**

**The character of Tori is a character I am planning on using in one of my own novels and I am using this story as a chance to develop her and flesh her out a bit, so feel free to make suggestions about her.**

**I'm planning on trying to stick some actual cases into this fic, which means writing a mystery. I've never done that before so I don't know how it's going to turn out but, hey, let's give it a go!**

**I'd love it if you could review this. It doesn't have to be a long one, just "I liked it" or "I didn't like it" will do me but a longer one would be amazing! **

**Well then, let's get this show on the road!**

**PROLOUGE**

The red sports car wove around the corner and down the main street. The engine purred as the car rolled across the tarmac, the afternoon sun glancing off the shiny body. The driver sighed. He was tired. And just thinking about the stack of unread case files on the seat beside him was making him even more tired.

The lights turned to red.

The man pulled the car to a gentle stop and tapped his fingers impatiently on the side of the wheel. It had been a busy week, even for him. 3 cases. All simple and quite easily resolved, but all the same, they had taken a lot out of him.

On the pavement, a young woman with deep, cherry red hair was sitting on a blue bike, rooting through her bag for a hairband.

The lights turned to amber.

The man rubbed his eyes. Maybe he should just forget about the files and go straight to sleep. But even then, he knew he wouldn't sleep comfortably. So, in theory, what was the point? Recently, he was discovering that sleeping only seemed to make him more tired anyway.

The woman on the pavement found her hairband and proceeded to pull her hair back into a ponytail. Then, with sudden alarm, she noticed that the light showed a green man. Hurriedly, she pushed off from the pavement and started to pedal slowly across the street.

The man's eyelids started to fall shut.

The lights turned to green.

The man punched on the accelerator and the car shot forward. His eyes snapped open just in time to see the horrified face of the girl on the bike.

He swerved violently and the car twisted out of the way. Well, almost.

The side of the car caught the back wheel of the bike, sending it spinning out of control. The girl shrieked as she went crashing to the ground.

The man stamped on the brake and the car screeched to a halt. He grabbed at the door handle and pulled it open, climbing out into the street. He started to make his way towards the girl, ignoring the angry shouts and blaring horns from behind him.

The girl was on her feet before he reached her. She rounded on him with alarming venom.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell was that?"

The man raised his eyebrows.

The girl pointed to the back wheel of her bike which was warped out of shape.

"You've completely wrecked my bike!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I wasn't looking where I was going. I must have…

"Sorry?" The girl's face resembled storm clouds. "I'll show you sorry! I'm gonna sue your ass off!"

The man looked amused. "Really?" he asked.

"You bet!" replied the girl, clenching her fists. "By the time I'm finished with you, you're gonna be living off pot noodles!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's going to happen,"

"And why the hell not?"

The man smiled. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go down too well.

The girl's eyes narrowed to slits. "What the hell are you laughing for? You should be shaking in your boots by now! Just you wait! Just you wait till I sue you!

"It was an accident,"

"ACCIDENT? I SHOULD BLOODY WELL HOPE SO!"

The man sighed and shook his head. "Very well then. I'll leave you to it. As long as you're not hurt, I don't need to stay. I have work to do,"

He turned and made his way back to his car.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" roared the girl. "I'm not done yet!"

The man climbed into the car and shut the door. He turned the key in the ignition and the reversed the car out.

Then he paused. Reaching into his bag, he took out a small card and rolled the car window down.

The girl was glaring at him from across the road.

He beckoned her over.

She hesitated and then stalked over.

"What?" she demanded rudely.

The man leaned out and handed her the card.

She looked at it.

"What's this for?" she asked, frowning.

"Just some things I think you'll need if you really do intend on suing me,"

The girl blinked. "But…"

The man smiled. "Have a nice day,"

The window rolled back up and the car drove down the street and round the corner.

The girl stood still, reading in astonishment the words on the card.

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth_

_23 Brick Garden Lane_

_High Prosecutors Office_

_Room 1202_

**Alright! First bit done and dusted! Hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter will be up soon, because I've written in advanced ( :O how organised of me!)**

**BYEEE! **

**X The Lamplight Detective**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

**All these characters (except Tori) are the property of Capcom and all the awesome people there. **

_**Italics **_** - thoughts**

**Tori (toh-ree)**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Miles Edgeworth put his pen down on the desk and made a pyramid with his hands. He was done for the day. Outside, the streetlights glittered like stars under the cloudy sky.

All he could hear was the clock ticking and the distant sound of the cars outside. Nothing moved.

Time seemed to trickle past slowly, making Edgeworth feel every second, taunting him with every moment that passed and was lost.

The drama of the courtroom seemed so distant now. Like a memory. All that was left was him, alone in this room, in this world, with only the ticking clock for company.

The knock on the door brought him back to reality, away from melancholy thoughts.

He blinked and shook his head.

"Come in,"

The door opened and one of the secretaries put her head around the door.

"Um, Mr Edgeworth," she said nervously. "There is somebody downstairs in the lobby causing an awful lot of fuss. She keeps demanding to see you. Something about a lawsuit?"

An image of a red-haired girl on a bike drifted into Edgeworth's mind.

"I'll come down right away," he said, getting to his feet.

In the lobby, the red haired girl was leaning across the desk towards the receptionist. Her long pigtails were trailing across the surface and she was standing on the very tip-toes of her military boots.

"I'm telling you! He gave me his card! Why won't you let me in to see him?"

"I've already told you," said the receptionist, somewhat irritably. "You have to have an appointment!"

"I don't care about some stupid appointment! Just let me in to see him!"

"Look here," said the receptionist, her voice angry. "You can't just…" Then she stopped and suddenly seemed rather flustered.

"Mr Edgeworth," she said, her cheeks pink.

The red-haired girl span around.

Edgeworth walked over, flanked by the secretary.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, looking expectantly from the receptionist to the girl.

The receptionist opened her mouth to speak but the girl jumped in first.

"Mr Edgeworth!" she cried. "At last! You've got some explaining to do!"

Edgeworth looked puzzled "I do?"

"Right!" The girl drew herself up to full height, which, compared to Edgeworth, didn't make a lot of difference. "Kindly explain to me why every damn lawyer I've been to see has turned me down at the very mention of your name!"

"Ah," said Edgeworth, unable to hide a smile. "Well, you see…"

The girl held up her hand. "Don't tell me! I think I've figured it out… You've bribed them all!"

"WHAA?" The receptionist and secretary looked utterly repulsed at the idea of Edgeworth doing such a thing.

Edgeworth, however, looked amused. "You think I bribed every lawyer in the district? How much money do you think I have?"

The girl stopped, thought for a moment and then grinned. "Aha! So it's blackmail then, is it?"

"What!"

"I'm right, aren't I!" cried the girl, leaping up and down. She pointed her index finger accusingly at him.

"You've blackmailed them all, you monster! I can't believe scum like you are allowed to serve the law! You're a criminal if I ever saw one! I bet you have a gun hidden under your cravat right now!

"Don't be ridiculous," snapped Edgeworth, not even bothering to try and picture that absurd scene.

The girl folded her arms and lifted her chin. "Fine then. I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. With testimony!"

Edgeworth frowned. _What is she?_ _Some kind of wannabe lawyer?_

"I don't think testimony is quite necessary in this situation. Although I will tell you why you can't get a lawyer,"

The girl glowered. "Go on then,"

"It's simple. Nobody wants to face up against me," said Edgeworth with a smirk.

The girl's jaw dropped. "That's your reason? Are you SERIOUS? HOW BIG HEADED CAN YOU GET?"

Edgeworth chuckled. "It's the truth. I'm somewhat of a prodigy around here. I doubt anybody wants to risk their chances against me,"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" The girl's face fell and her whole figure seemed to droop.

Edgeworth looked at her, suddenly feeling almost sorry for her. He had wrecked her bike, after all.

Suddenly, the girl started to smile. She drew herself back up and looked rather smug.

"Hah! It doesn't matter anyway. I'll be a prosecutor myself soon and then I'm gonna get you good!

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. _So she's going to be a prosecutor? Well that certainly explains a few things. Especially that finger pointing habit._

Edgeworth smiled and spread his hands out. "Very well then. As soon as you become a prosecutor, you will have every right to try and sue me,"

The girl punched the air. "Alright then" she cried.

Suddenly, a loud growl filled the room.

Edgeworth looked around. "What was that?" he demanded.

The receptionist and the secretary looked blank.

The girl however, turned red and shifted her feet awkwardly.

"Sorry," she said. "My stomach. I haven't eaten dinner yet because it took me two hours to find this damn place,"

Edgeworth looked surprised, if not slightly amused. He also became aware of how hungry he was.

"Look here," he said to the girl. "Why don't I buy you dinner? It's the least I can do for all the trouble I've caused you,"

The receptionist's eye widened and she looked shocked, as did the secretary.

The girl however, did not appear to find this offer flattering or suggestive. Just tempting.

She looked at Edgeworth suspiciously. "And you would pay, right?"

Edgeworth nodded. "Of course. It'll give us a chance to discuss the incident with the bike as well,"

"Alright then! Free food!" The girl grinned. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Slow down a minute," said Edgeworth, sounding slightly exasperated. "Let me get my coat and wallet,"

"Okay then," The girl folded her arms again. "But don't take too long. I'm starving,"

The girl stared at the décor around her in amazement. The tall, marble statues that towered above her, the glittering chandeliers that dangled from the ceiling and the spectacular fountain that was just visible in the lobby.

She twisted in her seat to face Edgeworth.

"You can afford this?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Sure," said Edgeworth, taking a sip from his wine glass.

The girl looked suspicious. "Are you sure you didn't bribe all the lawyers in town? Because it certainly looks like you **do** have the money,"

Edgeworth chuckled. "I'm sure,"

The girl settled into her chair. "Well, okay then," she said, picking up the menu.

Edgeworth took another sip. "You never told me your name," he said, placing his glass on the table.

The girl looked up. "It's Tori," she said brightly. "Tori Harper,"

"Pleased to meet you, Tori Harper," said Edgeworth with a smile.

Tori smiled warmly. "Pleased to meet you too, Mr Edgeworth,"

Edgeworth watched her for a while, as she flicked through the menu. He wondered how long it would take before she admitted she couldn't read the French.

"I have to say, Tori, you've undergone an extraordinary personality change," said Edgeworth, opening his own menu. "Only half an hour ago, you were accusing me of blackmail,"

Tori shrugged. "What can I say? You offered me a free meal! You're OK in my book!"

She bent her head again over her menu.

Edgeworth waited.

Tori lifted her head.

"Hey," she said. "What's Koulibiac de saumon?"

**Alright! End of the first chapter! So, what do you guys think of Tori? I like her a lot but I want to know what you think! You get my drift…? REVIEWS! If you have time, please, please review! 3 **

**WOOO! I am having so much fun writing this! I AM SO EXCITED ABOUT WRITING ALL THE CHAPTERS! **

**Stick around for the next chapter! XD**

**Thanks for reading xxx The Lamplight Detective**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

**All these characters (except Tori) are the property of Capcom and all the awesome people there. **

_**Italics **_**- thoughts **

**Bold – Written statements**

**Tori (toh-ree)**

**WOOPP! I had a really good response to the first two chapters which is great! THANKS GUYS SO SO MUCH – especially if you reviewed ;)**

**So, yeah, on to the next chapter. I am thinking about expanding this story into a multi-story kind of thing?**

**But we'll see how things span out.  
><strong>

**Anyways, on with the story! Don't forget to review! ^_^**

**CHAPTER TWO**

The evening air was crisp as Tori and Edgeworth stepped out of the restaurant. Edgeworth pushed his hands into the pockets of his coat as they walked whilst Tori ambled along beside him.

"That was the best meal I've EVER had," she said with a grin. "Thanks so much!"

"No problem," replied Edgeworth. He stopped. "Hey,"

Tori turned.

Edgeworth pulled out his wallet and took out a few notes, before handing them to Tori.

She blinked. "Um…what are these for?" she asked.

"Your bicycle,"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that meal cost at least double what it would cost to fix my bike. I don't need anything else,"

Edgeworth shook his head. "The meal was for the trouble it took you to find my office. The money is for the bicycle,"

For a moment, Tori hesitated. Then she shrugged.

"Money's always welcome," she said and took the notes.

"Now!" she announced once the notes were carefully tucked away. "I have something for you,"

It was Edgeworth's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Tori pulled a small card from her bag and handed it to Edgeworth with a flourish.

**Tori Harper**

**Prosecutor**

**0890 647 4088**

"_A business card?"_ thought Edgeworth _"Is this girl for real?"_

Tori grinned. "When I'm a prosecutor, I promise I'll help you out with anything, 'kay? So, you should call me!"

"…. Sure," said Edgeworth. "_She isn't…trying to come onto me, is she?"_

There was a slight pause.

Edgeworth and Tori stood in awkward silence.

Then Tori's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh… I didn't mean it like that. I WASN'T COMING ONTO TO YOU, OKAY!"

Edgeworth backed away, a little alarmed. He held up his hands. "Alright! Sorry!" he cried.

Tori had turned a furious shade of red, almost matching her hair colour. "It's just, since we're both prosecutors… we should exchange business cards. That's what prosecutors do, right?"

"_She sure has some interesting ideas about prosecutors…" _Edgeworth smiled at her. "I'm sure prosecuting criminals come into it somewhere," he pointed out.

"Oh yeah, and that," said Tori, waving a dismissive hand. "Anyway!" She beamed at Edgeworth, embarrassment forgotten. "Thanks for dinner and stuff! Maybe I'll see you around some time!"

And with a flick of her hand, she turned and walked away.

Edgeworth watched her leave, her red hair streaming out behind her as she disappeared into the night. He smiled.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day found Edgeworth sitting at his desk again, only this time with the sun pouring in from the windows, lighting up the room. It was about noon and Edgeworth had finally got around to reading the stack of letters in his in-tray.

One of them in particular had struck his interest.

**To all District Prosecutors,**

**As you are probably aware, we are currently in partnership with a local university, helping new law students in their training.**

**As part of this partnership, we are asking for several people to take on an apprentice, who would attend court cases and gather experience in the world of law.**

**Would anybody interested please email me for details.**

**Sincerely, Chief Prosecutor**

Edgeworth lent back in his chair, running over the words in his mind thoughtfully. Normally, taking on apprentice would not be something he would get himself involved in. He worked alone. With, perhaps, the exception of Detective Gumshoe, but as a detective, he didn't really count. No, he Miles Edgeworth, did not need an apprentice. But on the other hand…

An image of a grinning, red-haired girl drifted into his mind. He could see her, slamming a hand down on the table and yelling: OBJECTION!

_An apprentice…?_ Edgeworth played with the idea. Perhaps it would be a good idea, especially if it was her. Although, he must admit, the word _apprentice_ didn't seem appealing.

Opening his laptop, Edgeworth accessed his email and began to type, his fingers flying across the keys.

**TO: Chief Prosecutor**

**FROM: Miles Edgeworth**

**SUBJECT: Apprentice**

**I have read your letter regarding apprentices and am writing to inform you that I am interested in taking one on.**

**However, I would like the liberty to choose my own, if it is not too much trouble.**

**x**

**TO: Miles Edgeworth**

**FROM: Chief Prosecutor**

**SUBJECT: Re: Apprentice**

**Well this is a surprise! Miles Edgeworth, taking on an apprentice! You always struck me as a one-man team, if you don't mind me saying. **

**In regards to choosing your own, I'm afraid it would depend on who this person was.**

**x**

**TO: Chief Prosecutor**

**FROM: Miles Edgeworth**

**SUBJECT: Re: Apprentice**

**Her name is Tori Harper.**

**x**

**TO: Miles Edgeworth**

**FROM: Chief Prosecutor**

**SUBJECT: Re: Apprentice**

_**Her?**_** Edgeworth, you old dog!**

**x**

**TO: Chief Prosecutor**

**FROM: Miles Edgeworth**

**SUBJECT: Re: Apprentice**

**It is absolutely nothing of the sort, so please refrain from making such statements. If anybody is deserving of such remarks, it is Wright who seems to have a different woman with him every time I see him.**

**x**

**TO: Miles Edgeworth**

**FROM: Chief Prosecutor**

**SUBJECT: Re: Apprentice**

**Hmmm… yes. Wright certainly does seem to be something of a ladies man.**

**Anyway, back onto the subject? I will check up on Miss Harper and get back to you regarding her suitability.**

Edgeworth gave a nod of satisfaction and powered down his laptop before standing up. He turned to face the window, gazing down at the cityscape beneath him.

_I sincerely hope this is a good idea…_

xoxoxoxoxox

**TO: : Miles Edgeworth**

**FROM: Chief Prosecutor**

**SUBJECT: Re: Apprentice**

**Tori Harper seems entirely suitable. Please feel free to make your own arrangements regarding her work. I will, however, expect a regular report on her progress, which I can forward on for reference.**

Edgeworth picked up the phone and glanced one last time at the email, checking that this really was allowed.

Then he dialled in the phone number written on Tori's business card.

The phone rang several times before somebody picked up.

"Hellooo?" A high-pitched female voice answered.

"I'm looking for Miss Harper?" said Edgeworth, checking he had the correct number.

"Miss Har…? Oh! You mean Tori! Yeah, one sec, I'll fetch her,"

"Thank you," replied Edgeworth as the woman on the end of the phone shrieked Tori's name at an unnecessary volume.

There was some scuffling at the end of the line and then Tori's voice: "Hello?"

"Hello. It's Miles Edgeworth here,"

"Mr Edgeworth!" Tori sounded shocked. "You can't be in trouble so soon! I haven't become a prosecutor yet!"

Edgeworth chuckled to himself. "Don't worry. It is an unrelated matter,"

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot believe I'm saying this but how would you like to be my assisant?" asked Edgeworth, selecting a slightly less cringe-worthy word than _apprentice._

There was a dead silence and Edgeworth wondered for a moment if they had been disconnected.

"Miss Harper?"

"Apprentice? You mean, like come and help you out in court and stuff?"

"If you like,"

Another silence followed. Then an eruption.

"OH MY GOSH! NO WAY, YOU MEAN IT?"

"Yes," replied Edgeworth, holding the receiver at arm's length.

"YESS! YOU ARE THE BEST! Hey! Frankie! Listen to this! I'm gonna go and help out in court!"

What pursued was a series of female screaming and laughing that Edgeworth did not wish to listen to again.

"So, is that alright?" he ventured after a few moments.

"Alright?" Tori laughed. "I can't wait!"

Edgeworth laughed too. _Neither can I…_

**Alright! End of chapter 2! XD I had to rewrite this so many times because I couldn't decide how to get Tori to be Edgeworth's assistant…**

**I liked this one best. The others were… weird. :/**

**The Chief Prosecutor and Edgeworth had their own VERY awesome email addresses but for some reason, I can't type email addresses up. Which kinda sucks because I liked them. :(**

**I get the feeling this chapter isn't as good as it could b****e but ah well. Next chapter will be better, promise **

**Anyway, you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter (fingers crossed). The whole mystery bit kicks off in the next chapter so stick around for that! **

**Lamplight Detective out!**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**All these characters (except Tori) are the property of Capcom and all the awesome people there. **

**I do not own Lion King either. **

_**Italics **_** - thoughts **

**Bold – Written statements**

**Tori (toh-ree)**

**Thanks for the reviews/responses! **

**Okay, so the first mystery unveils itself in this chapter. How exciting! XD  
>I've never written mystery before but I'll do my best to make this believableplausible/enjoyable.**

**Anyways, on with the story! Don't forget to review! ^_^**

**CHAPTER THREE**

Tori was chatting animatedly as she and Edgeworth left the prosecutor's office. It was a little after 8pm but the night was already cold. The day had been particularly uneventful. It had mainly consisted of sorting through the preparations for Tori's apprenticeship and there hadn't been much time for anything else.

Edgeworth was about to bid goodnight to his new assistant when she stopped him.

"We're not done yet," she said, eyes sparkling. "There's something else we need to do,"

Edgeworth frowned at her suspiciously. "What?"

Tori snapped her fingers. "Let me show you,"

She started to rummage in her bag for something, scrabbling right at the bottom for it. Finally, she produced two crumpled pieces of card and presented one to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth read it carefully.

**1 Adult**

**Ticket for **_**Lion King**_**. 8:45pm showing.**

Edgeworth looked up at Tori in confusion. "What is this?" he asked.

Tori rolled her eyes. "A ticket," she said. "For The Lion King,"

"I can see that. Why are you giving it to me?"

Tori grinned and flipped her cherry red hair over her shoulder. "My friend plays the violin in the Lion King orchestra. She gave me those tickets yesterday and I thought maybe we could go. You know, to celebrate our new partnership?" She cocked her head at Edgeworth expectantly.

Edgeworth paused and then shook his head. "I haven't got time for this kind of thing. Sorry,"

He handed back the ticket with an apologetic smile.

Tori, however, wasn't having it.

"Oh lighten up!" she complained. "It's the freaking Lion King. Everyone loves Lion King! It's not like I'm asking you to a strip club or anything,"

Edgeworth spluttered.

Tori continued, desperately trying to convince him. "The show's not very long and I have backstage passes to meet the cast afterwards,"

"The cast?"

"Yeah!" Tori turned back towards him, her eyes shining with renewed enthusiasm. "I can't wait! I mean, have you seen the guy who plays Simba? Damn!" Spotting Edgeworth's face, she quickly added. "Don't worry, the girls are all pretty hot too. And most of them don't wear all that much either so I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself,"

Edgeworth stared, aghast, at the girl before him.

Using his speechlessness to her advantage, Tori grabbed him by the arm. "We don't even have to take your car. The number 98 bus takes us straight to the theatre!"

Edgeworth wasn't even sure how it happened. One minute he was standing outside the office, listening in horror to Tori's rant about the attractive cast members of Lion King and then next minute, he was in the queue to _see_ said members of the Lion King.

Tori seemed over the moon. "I've always wanted to go see Lion King, ever since I was a kid. Then Crystal got this job and said she could get me tickets and I was so excited!"

Edgeworth dragged himself back to reality. "Crystal?"

"My friend, the violinist. She's in the orchestra,"

"Oh, I remember, you said,"

"Uh-huh," Tori nodded. "She used to date the guy who played Simba, you know. His name was…?" Tori paused, trying to remember. "Anthony? Ashton?"

"Axton Ashburn,"

Tori snapped her fingers. "Yeah! That's it! Do you know him?"

Edgeworth pointed. A large poster taped to the door of the theatre proudly proclaimed Axton Ashburn as the lead for Lion King . From the picture, Axton was a muscular, brown-skinned man with a prominent jaw-line and dark locks of hair. He also seemed to have misplaced his clothes.

Tori wriggled over to get a closer look. "Wow," she said in appreciation. "Would you look at that chest!"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes and looked apologetically at the people behind him in the queue.

Inside the theatre, Tori dragged Edgeworth away from the mass of people heading into the stands and instead took him behind the stage. She was stopped at the door by a thin man with wispy blonde hair.

He eyed them suspiciously, his gaze flickering up and down Tori disapprovingly.

"This is for production members only. Sorry lady, but you'll have to go back to the stands,"

Tori narrowed her eyes.

"I'm a friend of Crystal Valentine, thank you very much. She invited me. So, do you think you could ask her to come out here?"

Edgeworth shot her a warning glance and she dropped her gaze apologetically.

The man hesitated. "Fine. Who shall I say it is?" he said at last.

"Tori Harper,"

The man nodded and disappeared. Tori turned to Edgeworth.

"This is going to be fun!" she said eagerly.

Edgeworth smiled in a desperate attempt to appear comfortable. "Try be a bit nicer?" he suggested quietly.

Tori pretended not to hear.

The door reopened and the man came back out, followed by a very tall and very blonde woman on teetering heels. Her silver dress flashed against her slim legs and her slender fingers were clasped around a violin bow.

"Tori?" she said, her face splitting into a sunny smile.

"Hey Crystal!" said Tori, happily.

The two embraced and then Crystal pulled back, looking wiht interest at Edgeworth.

"And who is this?" she asked.

Tori smiled and pulled Edgeworth forward by his arm. "This is Miles Edgeworth. I'm his apprentice at law," She laughed.

"Ah! You got a law job then?"

"Sort of," replied Tori. "Mr Edgeworth is a prosecutor and I'm training with him,"

Crystal grinned and squeezed Tori's arm. "That's great!"

Tori smiled. "Thanks. How's Samuel?"

The blonde woman sighed and tapped her bow against her palm. "He's fine. I don't get to spend a lot of time with him though because I'm rehearsing here most of the time,"

Tori pulled a face. "That sucks,"

"Yeah…" said Crystal vaguely. "I guess," She shifted a little, as though the topic was not one she wished to discuss.

There was a slight pause and Edgeworth looked at his watch. "Is the show not starting soon?" he pointed out, politely.

Tori leaned back to look at Edgeworth's watch. "AH! You're right! Crystal, you'd better take your position!"

Crystal laughed. "Right! Enjoy the show!"

Then she gave them both a quick wave and disappeared back through the door.

The tall man shut it and glared at Edgeworth and Tori. "You two better get to your seats if you don't want to get thrown out," he said in an irritated voice.

Tori's eyes flashed and she started to move towards the man but Edgeworth grabbed her by the shoulders. "Watch it," he hissed.

Tori continued to glare but relaxed a little and allowed Edgeworth to take her away.

They twisted through the crowds of people and took their seats. Within a few minutes the lights went down and the show started. A great symphony of music rose up from the orchestra and the dancers came on stage. True to Tori's word, most of the women were rather scantily dressed in animal print clothes and seemed to prance about in an almost suggestive manner.

Then someone started singing. Edgeworth groaned and sank further down in his seat.

The show was finally drawing to a close and Edgeworth wanted to cry in relief. It was stiflingly hot in the theatre and he was starting to get a headache. Tori, on the other hand, seemed to be having TOO much fun. She kept cheering at various parts of the performance and, even worse, _singing along to the music._ This was a kids show, right?

The finale finally came to an end and the curtain fell. The cheering crowd leapt to their feet and Tori grabbed Edgeworth's arm roughly, yanking him up too. He clapped half-heartedly and then sat down once the lights came back on.

Tori leapt on him. "Wasn't that AMAZING?"

Edgeworth swallowed and nodded weakly. "Just fantastic,"

Tori hauled him to his feet. "Hurry up then! We want to be first in line to see Ashton Axton!"

"Who?" Caught off guard, Edgeworth stared blankly. Not a good idea.

"Duh!" cried Tori. "The guy you just watched play Simba for two hours!"

"Oh yeah…"

Rolling her eyes, Tori dragged Edgeworth out of the seating area and back towards the stage door. The skinny stage hand was there again. He smirked when he saw them.

"Sorry, my lovely, VIP's only. And I'm afraid knowing the violinist won't help you this time,"

Tori raised her eyebrows. "Whatever," she said, digging in her bag. "Tell it to someone who cares,"

Edgeworth watched as she pulled out two VIP passes and handed one to him.

The man's face changed from smug to fury and he gave Tori a vicious death glare as he handed it back.

Tori flashed him a false smile. "Suck on that," she said sweetly, before striding through the open door.

Edgeworth hesitated and then looked awkwardly at the stage hand. "I'm not with her,"

"Sure thing, buddy," replied the stagehand. "Get in,"

Edgeworth passed through the door swiftly and found Tori talking to Crystal.

"Who on earth is that jerk on the door?" she asked loudly.

Crystal smiled softly. "His name's Jack," she explained. "He works with all the props and stuff but it's his turn to man the door tonight,"

"He was horrible to me!" whined Tori. "Really rude!"

Crystal giggled. "He can be a bit of an arsehole sometimes but he's very efficient. He used to be an actor, you know. He quit though,"

"What, because the only part he could play was Scrooge?"

Crystal laughed aloud at the that. "Honestly, you are _bad,"_

Tori folded her arms grumpily.

Edgeworth came up behind her. "Where's this Axton then?"

Crystal peered up at Edgeworth. "You're a fan, then?"

Edgeworth gave her a withering look. "Please,"

Tori stomped on his foot.

"His dressing room is round the corner," Crystal gestured. "He should be ready soon. Unless he's got his girlfriend in there, of course," she added, eyes flashing angrily.

"Girlfriend?" asked Tori. "A new one?"

"That's right," said Crystal, her mouth set in a grim line. "She's a right tart. Her name's Olivia, I think. She's a dancer in one of the other shows but, personally, I think she looks more like a prostitute. She wears next to nothing and apparently hasn't grasped the concept of trousers,"

Tori sniggered.

"Not that you could really expect Axton to go for anything less. He's such a typical _guy_. Only after one thing and not ever prepared to commit. When we were together, he would always look at other women," ranted Crystal. "Just stare them down, mentally undressing them. Of course, he doesn't need to that for this bitch; she's already done the undressing part for him,"

"You and Axton used to date, right?" asked Edgeworth, vaguely remembering Tori saying something similar.

"Unfortunately," replied Crystal, huffily.

Edgeworth glanced at Tori. "They dated for nearly three years," she explained. "Samuel is their son,"

"Son?"

"Axton left me when he found out I was pregnant," said Crystal. "He said he wasn't ready for it. But it's not like I was either. And then he didn't even bother to send me any money, despite the fact he makes a small fortune doing this stupid show,"

"Hey Crystal!" A sharp voice came from across the room and the tall man from the stage door came ambling over.

"What is it, Jack?" asked Crystal in a tired voice.

"These guests are getting restless. Why don't you go and see if Axton is ready?"

Crystal started to object. "But I have company…"

"Doesn't matter. Hop to it,"

Crystal glared and Jack and bumped him aggressively as she went past.

Jack turned to Edgeworth and Tori. "In future, I'd appreciate it if you didn't distract the members of staff,"

"She's not a _member of staff_," said Tori hotly. "She's a violinist. A performer. You should pay her some respect, since you're just a lowly stage-hand,"

Jack sneered at her nastily. "Shut your mouth. I used to be a performer too and if there's one thing I've learnt, it's that nobody gives you half as much respect as you deserve,"

Tori's eyes narrowed and she took a threatening step forward, attempting for the second time that night to take a shot at Jack.

Fortunately, at that moment, Crystal came dashing back.

"He said he's ready," she said breathlessly, pushing loose tendrils of hair behind her ear.

Jack nodded and then cupped his hands to his mouth and spoke loudly. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you could make your way to Mr Ashburn's dressing room. Please form an orderly queue at the door. Mr Ashburn will be happy to sign autographs and answer any questions you may have,"

The crowd started to chatter excitedly and started to hurry towards the dressing room. Edgeworth and Tori followed, finding themselves being herded along by a group of very keen, middle-aged ladies. The crowd congregated around a large, dark wood door which proudly displayed the words: "Axton Ashburn" in a star. At the front of the queue was an elegantly dressed lady in her mid-forties. Her lilac dress was snugly fitted about her torso, before slowing out in a cascade of silk. Diamonds dripped around her fat neck and she was vigorously applying an unnecessary second coat of lipstick.

Then, with a dramatic, trembling breath, she pushed the door open and went inside. The crowd of people surged forward, all attempting to squeeze through the door at once. There was an eager sense of anticipation that hinted at Axton's enormous popularity.

Suddenly, a single shriek pierced the air. The excited, energetic atmosphere was shattered and everybody froze in shock.

The lilac woman came hurtling back out of the room, her eyes bulging alarmingly in her head and he mouth opening and closing like a fish. Strange, strangled noises were coming from within her.

The crowd stared at her in astonishment, unsure whether she was simply over-reacting from the intoxicating sight of her beloved favourite actor or if something in the dressing room was terribly, terribly wrong.

Edgeworth strongly suspected it was the second. After all, from experience, he'd learnt that it often was, especially when he was around.

It didn't take long for his sinking suspicion to be proved correct.

"Axton!" wailed the woman in anguish. "He's dead!"

**O.O**

**Wow, so there it is, the murder I'm sure you've all been eagerly awaiting. Hope it lived to up to any expectations you had  
>More information will be revealed next time. I'll try and get another chapter uploaded ASAP but I will have to take a while to make sure the whole mystery element works out. But I look forward to writing it!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if so, please review! **

**Thank you! - Lamplight Detective**


End file.
